


All I Want for Christmas is to Live with You

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s coming up on their Fifth Christmas together and Derek still hasn’t asked Stiles to move in with him. Stiles is worried talking about it will only drive Derek away. He should really know by now that he has the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is to Live with You

Derek swore the universe had it out for him. Today was the only day he was free at all this week and also happened to be the only day Stiles wouldn’t be around his place and it was raining. No. It was worse… It was misting.

Derek took one last look in the window  before pushing open the door. The bell chimed, drawing the cashier's attention to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So what did you get Allison this year?” Stiles asked as innocently as he could. Scott was somehow unfooled.

“You still haven’t gotten a gift for Derek, have you?” Scott teased, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I’ve gotten Derek gift! What kind of almost 5 year boyfriend do you think I am? I mean really, I a insulted by your lack of faith…”

“So tie then? Always a classic choice, but not really Derek’s style,” Scott laughingly said, cutting off Stiles’ ramble.

“For your information it is a sweater. With thumbholes. Very comfortable,” Stiles huffed out. Scott valiantly tried not to laugh in his face, for all of three seconds.

“Shut up. I don’t see you coming up with any good ideas,” Stiles said while giving Scott a push.

“That is because I am not one, his boyfriend, two, sleeping with him or three, living with him,” Scott replied

“I’m not living with him,” Stiles grumbled under his breath. Scott, being the cheating werewolf he is, still heard him.

“What do you mean?” Scott questioned, his voice full of honest confusion.

“I mean...He still hasn’t asked me to move in with him. Which means we’re not living together. Just...dating. For now...Five years. I don’t even have a drawer at his place,” Stiles said and, no, he was not moping, just stating the facts.

“Not even a dra….”

“Well, ok, I have a drawer and a key, but only because I stole a drawer because he kept bitching about my stuff everywhere and he gave everyone a key after the whole Abominable snowman fiasco!” Stiles pointed out.

“Well yeah but the rest of us don’t spend the night…” Scott tried to start

“Yes you do! At the very least twice a month! But usually there is someone else there basically once a week! For ‘pack meetings’ or ‘pack bonding’ or ‘pack doesn’t want to sleep at their own homes nights’ or ‘Isaac is having feels nights’, or ‘I think I said the wrong thing to Allison again nights’ or ‘I used my creepy sniffing powers and smelled what you were making for dinner and told everyone nights’ or…”

“Alright, alright I get it. Stop abusing the poor air quotes, man,” Scott said, hands raised in surrender.

“I’m just pointing out that Derek’s apartment is used more as a frat house than as HIS apartment. I think everyone probably has a drawer or two somewhere in the apartment!”Stiles said

“Well, I would say maybe more of a pack house. Because the pack finds comfort in being with him, you know? And, sure, there is the spare room... Everyone has a drawer in the pack wardrobe but NO ONE is allowed in your guys’ room,” Scott tried to point out.

“Ugh, it’s not OUR room. It’s HIS room with a little bit of my stuff crammed in. I just...It’s been five years. I was hoping we would you know. Have a house, a home, for us! But big enough for the pack to crash at when needed. Not me still doing the walk of shame out of his apartment,” Stiles said, ending with a sigh. He just, felt so drained lately.

“Well, what did Derek say when you guys talked about it?” Scott asked. Stiles snorted.

“What makes you think I am dumb enough to talk to Derek about this? I actually would like him to stay around you know,” Stiles said.

“Stiles…” Scott started with his disappointed voice and his judgment face.

“No! You stop right there! You are not allowed to judge me for this one,” Stiles exclaimed with a glare and a warning finger point. (because Scott is a bad doggie?) (yes he is and his judgement face makes everyone feel guilty and stiles does not like feeling guilty)

“Alright then, explain how NOT talking to him about something that is obviously bothering you is helping your relationship,” Scott replies.

“Key-word being ‘relationship,’ of which there will be none if I talk to him about this! You and I both know he has some issues with commitment and labels. Hell, after Kate and Jennifer, who can blame him? Which is why this is something he needs to do when he is ready. And I get that... I do! I just...I was hoping he would be ready a little sooner than it’s taking,” Stiles admitted softly.

“I hear you buddy, but I still think you should talk to him about it. Don’t tell him you need it, like, right now, but maybe just like talk about you guys and the future. He might just be waiting on you to make the first move, you know?” Scott told him with an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll put that on my to do list. Hey, how’s Betty doing?” Stiles asked immediately perking up. Betty was the tiniest kitten in the litter Stiles had found abandoned and brought to Scott at his clinic slash adoption store. Scott had always said that he, not only wanted to heal, but also save. Which is why he opened a place that, not only treat animals, but helps them find new and loving homes. Which is why Stiles went straight to him with the litter when he found it. All the kittens had survived and most had been adopted fairly quickly except for Betty.

Betty was a special little ball of fur who really only seemed to like Stiles and Derek, much to Derek’s dismay and Stiles’ glee. Stiles always made sure to stop in at least twice a week, if only for a few minutes, to say hi to her. He was kinda hoping he could wear Derek down and convince him that having a cat around was a great idea. However, you could only adopt if you had an address to put down and Stiles...didn’t.

“Oh, uh well,” Scott took a deep breath a laid a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder, “Kristen called the other day Stiles. Betty was adopted. I, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell her that…”

“No no it’s cool. That is, that’s awesome, right? She has a nice, stable home. With a family that loves her. That is great news! After all, it’s not like she could hang at the store forever, right? Come on, lets go finish packing so we can blow this place. I don’t want to be late to pack Christmas. Erica might kill us if we make her wait any longer for her gifts ,” Stiles said with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes and a look of being a little wobbly around the edges. Scott, being the best friend he was, just gave Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze and dropped it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While pack Christmas was usually held at Derek’s apartment, this year it was being hosted by the, newly formed, Mr. and Mrs. McCall-Stilinski couple at their house. The newlyweds had insisted on running the show this year and no one had dared refuse them.  

Which would explain why there was no one at Derek’s apartment when Stiles arrived Christmas Eve at 11:30 pm.

“Welcome back,” Derek called as he stood up from the couch to greet Stiles.

“It’s good to be back,” Stiles said with a soft smile before face planting right into Derek’s chest. “I’ve missed you,” Stiles muffly confessed. Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a strong hug and some neck sniffing.

“Was that for me or were you talking to my pecs again?” Derek teasingly rumbled.

“Definitely for the pecs,” Stiles teased right back before looking up and giving his boyfriend a kiss.  

“I have a surprise for you,” Derek whispered.

“I like the sound of that,” Stiles whispered back before a tiny familiar mew caught his attention. Leaning back, Stiles stared down in disbelief. There, purring and rubbing up between his legs was Betty with a bright red ribbon on her shiny collar.

“Wha…” Stiles started.

“Looks like someone was a little impatient to greet you,” Derek said with a nervous, why was he nervous, chuckle before leaning down and scooping up Betty. She immediately turned her purring on him and demanded some petting, which Derek gave her before gently placing her in Stiles’ still stunned arms. Stiles immediately brought her up for some snuggles before turning his attention back to Derek.

“I, I thought your landlord didn’t allow pets. Not worth the risk...” Stiles got out.

“He doesn’t. Not permanently, at least...” Derek admitted with a sheepish grin.

“But then…”

“Which is why I told him it wouldn’t be permanent. Seeing as, if everything went right, I would not be renewing my lease,” Derek said with a nervous smile

“What?” Stiles asked again because really nothing was making any sense right now.

“I was hoping you would like to well raise her with me. And if so, well we would need a new place. You know with a yard, white picket fence…”

“Two point five kids and that analogy calls for a DOG Derek,” Stiles snarked because, when the world stopped making sense, Stiles snarked. Sarcasm really was his only defense.

“Stiles,” Derek said, but he was smiling and his voice sounded fond. Then, with a grace that never failed to turn Stiles on and make him a tad jealous, Derek sunk to one knee and producted a folder from some where.

“Will you, Stiles Stilinkski, go house hunting with me and then move in with me so we can build a home of our own?” Derek asked.

“That’s still wrong, you know,” Stiles weakly pointed out, all but clutching Betty to his chest.

“I figured it since I already blew one, I might as well go big(or go get a home). And that was not a no,” Derek said a sincere grin slowing spreading on his face.

“I’m not saying no, but…”

“Just say yes,” Derek said, cutting him off as he stood and threw the folder aside.

“So bossy,” Stiles teased as he gently place Betty on a chair nearby before taking a running start and jumping into Derek’s arms while kissing the breath out of him him. What? If Derek was being cliche he was allowed to reciprocate.

“Yes,” Stiles panted, a wide grin stretched across his face. There wasn’t a whole lot of talking the rest of the night, but Betty can tell you, the apartment sure wasn’t as quiet as a mouse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wish everyone a happy and safe holiday season this year!
> 
> Also, sacrifices should be made to my great beta. Without whom you would probably not have this story XP  
> -This message is Reba Approved-


End file.
